The Secret Agent Man Series
by Nurserygirl
Summary: A series of stories following secret agents and thier kids.
1. Chapter 1

Based loosely on the show Cover Me and the movie, Hangmans curse. Title: Secret Agnet Man Series.  
Author Name: Brandy Rating:R just in case my muses really get scary with the violance.  
Summary: Meeting the Families.  
Disclaimer: I own only those you don't know. Joss owns all those that you do know. Spoilers: None Au for Buffy,

Meeting the Millers,

Anthony Miller sat at the table looking at the morning paper, reading the obituaries. Anthony a forty-one year old man with short brown hair and dark blue eyes. He stood at six foot four with a slight build.

"Anthony would you please wake Graham up he is gonna be late for school." Selvia Miller asked her husband from her spot at the kitchen counter.

Selvia Miller was a forty year old woman. Her long black hair streaming past her waist that complamented her brown eyes. At five- nine she had a lean frame and was in good condition.

"I'm up mom." Graham Miller a sixteen year old high schooler said as he came in to the kitchen. He stood at five-eleven. His own brown hair cut in a crew cut, he had never really understood why his dad liked the hair style but after years of the same hair cut he was used to it.

"Hey pop, hows the dead people this morning?" he asked his father.

Anthony looked up from his paper at his son. Though he never got to say anything because Selvia popped Graham up side the head.

"Ow ma! That hurt."

"Good that was rude young man." Selvia said leaveling her son with a glare.

Graham rubbed his head with his hand as he sat at the table. "You know I really should call child services. That's child abuse mom." Pouring his milk and takeing a bite of his omleat.

"Well go right ahead." Selvia said as she poured milk in her coffee and sat next to her husband.

"Yeah you might end up with some really weird family." Anthony replied.

"Yeah the kind of family that eats each others flesh." Selvia said trying to hide the smile that was creeping onto her face at the look of terror that crossed Grahams face. He looked down at his half finished breakfast and frowned. He decided that his food resembled human skin and pushed his plate away.

"Mom that's just gross." the young man said as he grabbed his bookbag from the floor and headed to the door. "I gotta go, got to stop and put in an order for lunch before I pick up Wills." He kissed his mom goodbye and shook hands with his dad.

"See you later kiddo." Anthony said as the door closed behind him.

Anthony Miller looked at his wife of nineteen years, they had met in collage. Both of them attending Harvard Law and marrying not long after graduation. They along with their two best friends had been unseprable since.

Anthony and Selvia Miller had a secret that not even their son knew of. They were FBI Under cover agents for the department of defeance. They along with their best friends Ira and Shelia helped protect the US against any and all threats. They choose not to tell Graham about their job out of fear. They had seen many of their colleages fall from grace after thier kids were harmed at the hands of an enemy.

Which is why most of the feild agents sent thier kids to privet schools over seas. The farther away the safer the kids would be. Anthony, Selvia, Ira and Shelia didn't agree. They raised thier kids themselves and never let the two kids know what they really did.

"We have thirty minutes to get to the office." Anthony said as he put the plates in the dishwasher. Selvia nodded and headed to the secret room of the house in the basement that held their fire arms and wepons.

"I'll call Ira and Shelia tell them we will be there in ten minutes." Anthony said reaching for the phone.

Meeting the Rosenbergs

Ira Rosenberg was a fairly large man. He was six foot six and had a body builders muscel tone. His hair was cut in a crew cut his wife would say that his best feature was his eyes those a deep choclate brown.

He straitened his tie and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ira hey it's Tony we'll be there in five. Tell Wills that Gray will be there in abit."

"Alrighty. See you then. Bye." Ira said hanging up the phone he turned and shouted, "Shelia Tony and Selv will be here in five minutes. Wills Gray will be here in about ten."

"OK!" came the reply from the bathroom as his wife walked out fasening the her earring.

"Daddy have you seen the chain with my flash drives on it?" Willow Rosenberg said as she walked from the home office and into the hall way.

"No sorry pumkin. Better find it though those flash drives don't grow on trees you know." Ira replied as the door bell rang.

"I thought it was 'Money don't grow on trees." Willow said as she rushed into the dinning room to look some more.

Shelia Rosneberg rushed to the front door and opened it revieling Tony and Selvia Miller. "Give me one minute guys." she said and rushed into the bedroom.

Shelia stood in front of the mirrior and brushed her shoulder length dark red hair she hadn't changed the style since her Sinor year of collage, which was a life time ago for the forty year old. Fixing her glasses over her nose and looked at her green eyes as Selvia came in. The two women had a unspoken language.

"Don't think it She. You look just as beautiful as the day you did when you got married. Ira says so all the time. Now hurry up we got to go." Selvia said as Willow came rushing into the room.

Willow Rosenberg was a vibrint sixteen year old. Her red hair hung down to her waist, she didn't dress as fashonible as her friends but she was a happy kid. She was best friends with Graham, born in the same year the two were as close as brother and sister, though he was taller then her she was only five-five.

"Mom can I borrow your carrier bag? I need to fix my laptop bag before I use it again."

"Sure. Oh Wills honey don't forget to feed the dog before you leave." Shelia said as she rushed to the front door with Selvia. Tony and Ira were already in the car waiting.

"Bye honey we love you have a good day." Shelia called out and closed the door after a "Love ya too mom see you later." came from the vacentanty of her own closet.

Willow heard the front door shut as she walked from her moms closet toward the coffee table were her laptop sat. She put the computer in the bag and went to feed Bandit the family dog. She remeber the day her parents brought the dog home.

It was two years earlier and she had just gotten done with her homework when she heard the front door open and figuering her parents were home she didn't turn around from the IM chat she had just started with Buffy and Faith when this little black and white furball jumped into her lap. She had looked down into the little furry face and fell in love with the dog. He had a black face with white around it's eyes. She looked up at her parents standing in the doorway and grinned. Her dad told her the dog was her responsability, one of which she was thrilled to have.

Back in the present Willow walked to the back door and reached down as she held the dog at bay as she poured the food and water into the bowls. She figuered that her flash drives were in her room somewhere.

"Red you ready?" came Grahams voice from the front door.

"Back here Gray." she called as she let the dog loose.

Graham walked into the back room and saw Willow bent over the bag of dog food. He saw that she was wearing her long black skirt with a purple t-shirt. Her long red hair drapped over the sides of her head cover her face.

She stood up and turned to look at him. He was leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest, his bright blue eyes staring right at her.

"Hows the little rat this morning?" he asked going to the glass door and tapping on it to rail up the dog.

"Why do you call my dog that?" Willow turned irritated green eyes on her best friend.

Graham looked at her and smiled a dazzeling smile, "Simple, I know it irratates you." His response earned him a punch on the arm.

"Come on we're gonna be late." she said as she grabbed her stuff.

Graham looked back once more at the dog yelped at the small animal and walked to the front door.

"When your parents get you a car you have to drive me around." he said to the retreating form of Willow.

"Not gonna happen. My parents don't trust me behind the wheel." Willow replied.

"Well after you threw me from a go-cart I don't either."

A/N: Ok sorry for the shortness of this chapter but the real fun beggins right after I grab me something to eat and start the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

At school with the kids.

Graham sat two seats behind Xander Harris in home room. The other boy trying to read over the homework he was suppose to do the night before. Graham had no idea how Xander was able to make it all the way to highschool not being able to study, he must have been really good at test taking.

Xander or rather Alexander was the same age as Graham, he had medium length brown hair. Xander was what Graham would call a skater guy, although he would fall off his board more often then staying on it. Xander's parents weren't exactly what Graham would call award winning either they were both louses and drunks. It seemed the only bright spot in Xanders life were his friends and his girlfriend of two years Cordelia Chase.

"Hey man what you doing tonight? Want to come over and shoot some hoops?" a voice asked from Grahams left. He looked over and there sat another one of his friends, Forrest Gates. The tall black boy was what most called a player but that was before he hooked up with Faith Lehan.

"Oh it's movie night you guys want to come over? I think Willow rented an action flick this time." Graham said as he nodded his head to the last male member of his friends, Riley Finn.

Riley was a country boy he and his family had moved to the small town of Sunnydale about five years ago and he immediately hooked up with Buffy Summers.

"Man I hope she didn't rent any Tom Cruise movies, I think that guy is WAY overrated." Forrsest said as he nodded to Riley, acknowledging the other boy.

Graham laughed, he looked at his friend with a huge smile. "Trust me whatever she rented it won't have him in it. She thinks he's overrated too."

Riley shook his head, "Man if I didn't know any better I'd swear there was something going on between you too." Graham quirked an eyebrow at the other boy.

"A world of no I mean I love Wills but like a sister." Graham replied just to be smacked upside the head from behind.

He turned and saw Willow taking her seat behind him. She had the slightest smile on her face.

Buffy kissed Riley on the cheek and took her seat next to Willow. Fatih sat in her seat behind Forrset, she had a tendency to stick her foot in the hole in his seat and tease him during class. Cordelia sat behind Xander and in front of Graham.

"What was that for?" he asked referring to the knock on the head.

"Oh it's just what us sisters do." she retorted.

The bell rang signaling the beginning of class as they all turned toward the teacher.

None of them had the next class together. Graham had Science, Riley had Trig, Forrset had Shop and Xander had History. Willow had PE, Buffy had English, Faith had Detention in the principals office, she had Home Ech during that time till the teacher kicked her out for sitting the Home Ech room on fire Faith swears it was an accident none of the teachers believed her, and Cordy had a free period.

Willow hated PE the other kids were really mean. They picked on her cause she wasn't the biggest athlete in the class she was more text books and computers then basketballs and hoops. She was the smallest girl in class as far as height went. She really couldn't wait for lunch where she would be with her friends again. The boys in class weren't to bad most of the time, but she had a feeling that it was due to the fact that the one time they picked on her; Riley, Xander, Forrset and Graham had hung them out side a third story building window. She wasn't suppose to know about that but when word spread in school about it the boys got grounded for a month. After the bell rang Willow showered and changed before rushing to her next class which she had with Buffy.

Graham walked down the hall toward the lunchroom. As he passed the locker room he was joined by Riley. They made their way down the hall. Xander and Forrest met them a minute later. The four walked toward the lunchroom talking about with they wanted to eat. Graham said he had put in a order from the Chinese Place down the road. The other three nodded their heads and said they needed to get the girls. They soon stopped talking when they spotted the girls at their normal table only they weren't alone.

Percy West was hanging around. He was the biggest ego maniac in the school, he thought he was gods gift to women.

"What's he doing? Why is he sitting so close to Wills? That meathead better not be making a play for Wills I'll THROW him from a three story building window." Xander growled.

Graham silently agreed with Xander. As the group of boys made their way to the table after

Riley kissed Buffy on the head, receiving a smile from the blonde girl. Xander smiled at Cordelia. Forrest hugged Faith from behind as Graham slid in to the seat next to Willow making Percy having to step back behind the redheads chair. Percy glared at the back of Grahams head.

"Hey guys I ordered lunch at the Chinese Place. Do you want to eat there or bring it back here?"

"Oh I can't I got to go and meet with Mrs. Dunbar. She was going to help me with my project in Bio." Willow said as she gathered her things.

"Aren't you gonna eat something first?" Graham asked as the redhead stood with the help of Percy.

"Nah I'll get something later. I really want to get a great grade on my project." the redhead said as she left the table.

"Fine but I'm gonna tell your mom you didn't eat lunch." Graham called after her.

She waved back at him as she rushed out of the room. The group all loaded into Rileys car and headed down to the Chinese Place to get their food.

Willow rushed down the hall to Mrs. Dunbars class room. She was well aware of the fact that Percy was still following her. He was up to something she just wished whatever it was it didn't involve her. Knocking on the door to the class room Mrs. Dunbar called her in.

"Oh Willow I was wondering if you aren't busy Friday maybe we could go to the movies." Percy said before she walked into the room.

Willow exchanged a look with the teacher. Percys reputation was well known in the school that the teachers tried to watch out for his intended victims.

"That's sweet Percy but..."

"Willow will be putting the finishing touches on her project that day with me." Mrs. Dunbar said coming to the redheads aid.

Percy looked from the teacher to Willow and sighed he knew that Friday's date wasn't gonna happen. He hadn't had a date in months every girl he asked a teacher would always make an excuse for the girl. He had a feeling the teachers were ganging up on him. He turned around and marched out of the room.

Willow turned to Mrs. Dunbar and gave a grateful smile. As the two of them, worked on the project Willow was shocked when students started pouring into the classroom.

"Oh sorry I got to go." Willow said as she gathered her things. She rushed to her next class.

Buffy was sitting in History class waiting for the bell to ring which would be happening any second. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Willow slid into the room just as the bell sounded. As Willow made her way to her seat behind Buffy the blonde gave the redhead a questioning look.

"Got distracted with the Bio project." Willow said as she sat down in her seat.

"What about Percy did he have anything to do with it?" Buffy asked turning to the girl behind her. The teacher wasn't yet in the room so the class was entertaining them selves.

"No he left after we got there, not before he asked me to the movies though."

"What did you say? Please tell me you didn't say yes to that slime ball everyone knows why he asks girls out."

"I didn't have to Mrs. Dunbar answered for me. That teacher is a saint."

"Ok class settle down." Mr. Newman said as he called the room to order.

As the finale bell for classes rang the student body and the teachers all rushed out of the building finale free.

Graham stood next to his car as he waited for Willow. He always gave her rides to and from school. Her parents wouldn't buy her a car, they were odd that way. He couldn't blame them though when they were thirteen Graham had gotten a go-cart for his birthday.

All the kids took turns on it but Willow didn't want to drive if Graham wasn't in the passenger seat, so he rode with her and she decided to turn around only she didn't know she was going so fast and Graham who had not put his seatbelt on went rolling out of the cart and across the pavement. Graham often wonders if she did it on purpose but after she made him three dozen cookies and helped him with his choirs he knew it was an accident.

Willow came walking up to the car. Graham grinned at her, but stopped when he saw who was with her. Percy West was back. What was with this guy it was like he was determined to pester Willow till she went out with him.

"Hey Wills better hurry if you want to get home and do your work before the rents get there. Plus we still have to set up the movie night stuff." Graham said as he opened the car door for her, then getting into the driver side. Willow climbed in thankful for the attempt to get away from Percy. She didn't however see the other boys hand going to her back. Jumping at the contact she turned and looked at him.

"Thought I'd help you in that's what a gentleman dose." Percy said, loudly enough for Graham to hear.

Graham looked over and saw Percy's hand on Willows back. He really didn't like that guy. Percy West was the biggest predator on campus and now it looks like he has his sights set on Willow. Well not if Graham could help it.

"West get your mits off my best friend." Graham growled out. Oh boy was that him that growled? Yep sure was seems he was more protective of Willow then he thought. That's ok cause it looks like it worked Percy was backing away from the car with a look of fright in his eyes. Willow was staring at Graham with shock and was that glee in her eyes?

"What?" Graham asked, looking at her as he started the car.

Willow shrugged and held her hands up in surrender. She shook her head and smile on her face.

"Nothing...wolfman." 


End file.
